leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:CapitanParu/Aya and the Diabolic Eye
Aya and the Diabolic Eye is a custom champion for League of Legends. Aya is based of the original character "Mayadere Aya" of the Majokko Elite. Majokko Elite is an upcoming comic/manga by HaloCapella, based on existing forum members regardless of looks in the International Saimoe League site. Abilities health and mana for each Ritual consumed on her next attack. Maximum Rituals. }} Aya signs a contract and deals bonus damage on her next melee attack. If successful, she receives a shield from the amount of damage she dealt. |leveling = AD}} seconds |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = }} For every autoattack against an enemy unit effected by crowd control reduces all of her cooldowns by 1 second. Her next autoattack or Infernal Contract applies curses to enemy units for 3 seconds within her range. Curses deals true damage to the unit by the amount of attack damage and ability power it has. This ability also effects Infernal Contract. |leveling = AD}} per second. radius |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = }} Aya dashes towards target enemy, dealing damage and slowing it for 3 seconds. You can activate ability again under these 3 seconds to teleport attacked enemy to a cursor-targeted location of within your range. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 525 }} Using Unleash the Gates, champion kills and assists grants her Gates. Gates improves this ability's range. When it reaches 9 gates, all of it will be consumed and Aya can now use Summon Asmodeus after cooldown. Aya creates a large ritual in the area, unleashing the forbidden energies into the area. The area boosts Aya's attack speed and damage as long shes in the area for 9 seconds. |leveling = 525 (+75 per gate) up to 1200 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = }} Aya accurses the whole map, causing all enemy champions loses flat movement for 15 seconds. Unleash the Gates still applies to this ability. Aya delays for 3 seconds and loses a third of her health, then summons the Lord Asmodeus to a location close to Aya within her range by 125. Lord Asmodeus remains immobile in the field for 30 seconds and Aya can control his attacks. Activate ability again to use his Burning Malediction which can only be used once per summon. Burning Malediction is Lord Asmodeus' ability. Aya can command him to shoot out a ball of evil fires in a far distance, dealing area curse damage to target enemy. This can only be used once per summon and will return to Summon Asmodeus to redirect his normal attacks after usage. Unleash the Gates returns on cooldown and require 9 gates again once either Burning Malediction is used or Asmodeus ceases to exist. |leveling = for 3 seconds. |cooldown = |cost = mana |costtype = of current health |range = Global }} }} Character Description Appearance: http://puu.sh/3yR9y.jpg new pic, presenting the Diabolic Eye http://puu.sh/3y9z4.jpg ignore the teapot, im ditching that Username: Lolinekocchi Birthday: July 10th Residence: Jakarta, Indonesia Weapon: Diabolic Eye is hidden behind her flower-eyepatch whic gives her the power of demons and anything from down-under. Rumor tells that the eye may not be her eye at all, but something covering over it. Category:Custom champions